


CHOI BOMB-GYU

by ElizabethBasil



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Around their Debut, Bad at Love, Bighit, Cheesy, ChickLit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hotel, Hotel Manager - Freeform, Light-Hearted, Making the Relationship Work, Paparazzi, Pining Choi Beomgyu, Poor Girl, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Reluctant main character, Romantic Fluff, Short Chapters, Shy Choi Beomgyu, Slow Burn, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, bts - Freeform, celebrity, idol, kpop, rich guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethBasil/pseuds/ElizabethBasil
Summary: beomgyu meets girl, girl meets beomgyu, but it can never be too simple when it comes to building a relationship with someone who's famous.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu / Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. hana

**manager kim:** _i need you to take care of the hotel for a few days while i'm gone_

**me:** _where will you be going, ms. kim?_

**manager kim:** _i'm in hospital.  
_

**me:** _forgive me! i didn't know. i'll do my best and take care of the hotel. quick recovery, miss._

**manager kim:** _i'm counting on you, miss han_ **.**

yes, that happened. exactly nineteen hours, forty-four minutes and seven seconds ago, manager kim texted me that. first of all, i nearly dropped dead in shock, considering i have been barely working here for a month and a half. secondly, i nearly fell face first on the ground out of sheer surprise. i've always thought of manager kim as some indestructible cyborg woman, controlled via a sophisticated model of innovative artificial intelligence, built by some crazy, mad scientist.

well, it didn't appear as that. some said she was only doing some check-ups, whilst others claimed she had some deadly disease. well, i knew better. i figured i had no place between rumors and truths, so i stopped minding. all i had to do was make sure that when manager kim returned from her leave, she was going to find the hotel in an even better state than when she'd left - if that was possible.

have i mentioned she was a cyborg? one of the apps installed on her software was a dirt detector, which started beeping whenever there was any filth around. let's just say it's been a long time since i'd last heard the alarm.

either way, i was going to do a very good job.

nearly twenty hours normally wouldn't mean much, but to me, it was an important period of time. they were the twenty hours in which i was managing the hotel and doing a good job. i had no idea about what was to come, but i really wanted to keep the streak going. and i kind of did.

only that thirty nine hours later, i received a phone call. there were thirty nine hours, eleven minutes and twenty-four seconds later - to be specific, and i was still doing well with everything. over two days and nothing was on fire or broken, which was a huge relief, if i were to be honest.

the phone call was to announce the arrival of a group of people and, subsequently, book room for them. they needed six single rooms or, if that couldn't do, at least one separate and the remaining five people could share. between noting down the request and looking through notes and registers, i though i heard something about them being a musical group and their manager, not that it mattered.

guests were guests, whether they were musicians or government workers, male or female, young or old, green-eyed redheads or blue-eyed blondes; that was how every hotel with some self-respect worked in hope of satisfying all clients' needs. as substitute manager, i wasn't going to change that code, nor would i have wanted to.

although, i had to be honest with myself and admit i was curious who those guys were. a musical group? i wouldn't have minded having some huge stars under _my_ roof. well, girls generation were now a five-piece, if i remember correctly, and if it wasn't them, sm had red velvet, also a quintet. big bang were enlisted, most of them at least, which meant it couldn't have been them either. and the rest of the grups i knew had more or less than five members.

not that i was going to show any favoritism over a group i knew, perhaps even liked, and turn my back on someone anonymous. knowing how fast the winds were blowing is such an industry, i knew that today's nobody could be tomorrow's nation's pride.

guests were guests - end of story.

so, i smoothed some wrinkles on my white shirt and waited. people were coming and going and i was all smiles and ready to help them whichever way they needed. i was just tidying up the registers drawer with receptionist sangjoon when the hotels door were pushed open and six figures entered.

they didn't need to introduce themselves; i just knew they were those special guests who had previously called, despite the fact that they were total nobodies for me. they were one older man - the manager, surely - and five guys who seemed to be around twenty - around my age, if i approximated correctly. their manager came to talk to me and receive the keys to their rooms and everything. he told me they were called something complicated in english and that they were happy to stay at our hotel.

i was even happier.

ms. kim was going to be so pleased with me when she returned. perhaps she'd go on leave more often, knowing her substitute - that was me! - was such a badass. after having to drop out of school, working at a hotel wasn't my top choice of a career, but it was working out well and it paid enough to stay alive. surely some goblin loved me, considering such luck.

sangjoon googled those guys when they weren't looking and we learnt they had just debuted but were rocking the charts already. _together x tomorrow_. i hadn't heard of them, but, well, i was happy to see some kids making it big in the world. it woke up some of my previous life dreams, things that could never happen now. i wasn't happy myself, but the fact that someone was put a smile on my face.

oh, those guys were from the same company as bts. imagine if those guys who were sure as well going to be huge tomorrow, next week, next month, gave the hotel a good review. well then, doing great as substitute manager had suddenly turned into an imperative.

luckily i was up for the challenge. i took the six keys from sangjoon and offered to show them the way to their rooms.


	2. dul

there were five of them, all so young and looking too beautiful to be normal boys. at most on my second try i succeeded in learning their names and telling them apart. the youngest one, who also had a foreign air, was kai, whilst the tall flower-boy type was soobin. another one was yeonjun, whom i believed was going to be my favourite if i ever decided to become a fan. the other two were taehyun, without any _g_ , and beomgyu and they were kinda cute too. well, one more than the other.

i had put on a smile and proceeded to greet them with a handshake or a hug, whichever they preferred, only to be immediately refused by the beomgyu boy, who was so quick in turning around and heading towards the elevators. i couldn't say it out loud, but arrogance and rudeness were huge pet peeves for me.

Even so, guests were guests and I wasn't going to pick either favorites or undesirables. Whichever needed me, whichever way they needed me, i was to be there and do a good job. i hadn't become substitute manager for nothing. ms. kim must have really appreciated me to entrust the hotel to me whilst she was in hospital. i had to make her proud, but above all, i had to do the hotel justice and lead it well.

hours passed.

sangjoon was with his headphones on, which i didn't mind considering there weren't people requesting his assistance and if there was any to appear, he'd put them down and help, like the good guy he is. bored with the little action in the reception hall, i slowly walked towards my colleague without making a sound. then at once i slapped my hands on his back, making him jump from his seat in fear.

"what the...!?" he yelled at me the moment he realized it was only me trying to scare his butt off the chair. "i swear to god, ana, i'll one day kill you without minding you're my boss now."

i threw myself on the chair he'd just freed, putting my hands over my mouth in an attempt to cover how hard i was laughing. "it will have been worth it," i replied, "you should have seen your face. i should have filmed it."

"whatever..." sangjoon added before finding another place to sit.

"and i'm not your boss. i'm only playing the role till ms. kim comes back."

he didn't say anything further, only took his headphones again and put them over his ears. his fingers danced on his phone's touchscreen until another song started ringing only for him to hear. he moved his head back and forth, tapped his foot against the floor and even snapped his fingers at times, making me curious.

i moved closer trying to peek at his phone. "what are you listening to?" i asked, despite knowing he couldn't hear me due to the high volume. he didn't really need to, however, as the title and the artist's name were written in bold letters, black on white, easy for me to see.

he was actually listening to those five guys.

i shook his shoulder. "them? really?" my words were accompanied by a quick eye-roll, which sangjoon didn't see before turning again to me. "what's this song called? crown?"

sangjoon nodded. "they're kinda good. i may still prefer monsta x, but they're good for debuting artists." he extended his hand to me, giving me the headphones to listen too. as the music started echoing not only in my ears, but in my whole body, my eyes were focused on the little screen where the music video for the song played.

in a few seconds, i decided upon three obvious truths, first of which was that i had foreseen right that were i to become a fan, i'd stan yeonjun. the second was that they were indeed not even half bad, if not actually really good. the third was that sangjoon needed a life as much as i did.

"you into boybands?" i handed him his headphones back and he quickly put them back on.

"i'm into music. boy-bands are part of it. girl groups too. and i don't mind either," he answered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. then, suddenly turning to me, his eyes meeting mine in a long stare, he added, "you know i could've joined a boyband too?"

i let out a laugh. "yeah, really? which company?"

"yg."

i let out another laugh. that was a big company which made his statement even less probable.

"yeah, it was a few years ago when i met up with an yg producer. he stayed at the hotel i was working at then and i was randomly singing this song, out of boredom or something, and he heard me. he told me he would've put me up on trainee lists if i were five years younger. with years as trainee, i would've passed thirty, so he couldn't do anything for me anymore. but it's good to know i had potential," sangjoon explained, seemingly genuinely affected by his own story.

the more i listened, the less i thought of it as something he'd just made up on the spot. the truth was that i'd once heard him humming the lines of some song and it sounded far from bad. yet, all things considered, including the fact that he was sitting with me in the reception now and not in one of the rooms above with the five idol guys, i still thought he exaggerated. "even so, it's not like you were about to debut. you just missed your life career and seem happy about it."

"oh shut up, ana. as if working at a hotel is your dream job..."

i shrugged. "i've nothing better to do and nothing else in mind."

sangjoon rolled up his eyes. "by the way, wasn't your shift over?"

"yeah, like an hour and a half ago," i replied with a quick nod of my head.

"then why the heck are you still here?" he asked, jerking his head from me to the clock on the wall and the other way around, so hard his headphones were slowly falling off. his eyes were widened in confusion at the fact that i was working overtime, giving away the fact he'd never done that himself.

a low sigh escaped my lips before i could stop it. "i told you i've nothing better to do. besides, i really want nothing bad to happen while i'm in charge, so the more i stay, the more i can make sure things are going well around here." i also hated not being here, where i felt like doing something, whereas i might as well not be living at all at home or wherever the hell i would go when i wasn't working.

"look, i know you're manager till ms. kim comes back, but i swear to god i'll kick your butt if you stay here any longer. go live a life. if you don't have any, go find a life." he nearly jumped from his seat again.

i laughed. "look who's talking? the guy listening to boy-bands instead of being in one"

"ouch. that burnt," he replied, his mouth tugged upwards in a grin, despite him having put his hand over his heart as to appear hurt. "and i only do that during working hours. we should meet off-duty."

sangjoon winked at me, his smile still on his face. i turned my face, unable to look at him anymore. "i'll make sure to work overtime whenever you have free time."

before he could answer, a phone beeped on his desk and he turned to it to check whatever it meant. i knew the sound: some guest requested room service or staff assistance. music was still playing on his phone, to be listened by no one as both our attention's had turned to the ringing sound.

my colleague raised his head towards me. "speaking of the devil? it's one of the princes. assistance."

i nodded my head. "i guess they really behave like princes and they've just entered the industry. imagine when they surpass super junior."

"if they do," sangjoon added. he wrote down on a post it the room number and stood from his place. "if you ask me, they're too different to compare. they're closer to shinee. but why am i not surprised you're talking groups who debuted in '06? you sure you're twenty?"

i pushed his shoulder, telling him to shut up, then picked up the post it note form his desk with one swift move of my hand. "i'll go see what they want. you stay here in case anything other beeps or someone comes."

he sighed defeated, while nodding his head. i winked at him, unsure whether he could see me or not, and then turned around. my feet were wearing me towards the elevator, with which i was to go to the right floor and see which one of the five guys needed assistance.

gosh, i hope it was the handsome one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave me some feedback in the comment section!  
> Also, you can find this story on Wattpad too (all 18 chapters of it that I've written so far). Here's the link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/182429459-bombgyu-txt-beomgyu


	3. set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured out, the chapter titles are the Korean numerals. Hana, dul, set, net, and so on and so forth... The whole point of that was me trying to learn to count to ten in Korean. So far, I reached past 10 and got to 18. As soon as I get to write more, I'll keep going.
> 
> Alright, here's another chapter!
> 
> Like always, feedback in the comment section is very very very much appreciated! Thanks for reading and have fun!

the elevator brought me to the right floor. i smoothed once again any wrinkle on my shirt. this involuntary motion had slowly turned into a habit in the few months since i'd started working at this hotel, wearing the very same uniform every day: a nice white shirt that no iron could free of wrinkles and a knee-long black skirt that was way too tight for my taste.

not that i was complainig. i had seen worse in places i've worked before. besides, the hotel had provided its employees with it, which was a relief for me - normally, i would've never been able to afford such smart-looking clothes. i liked my jeans and sneakers like i liked my coffee: needing it to make it through each day.

really, when you looked at me, you'd see how well i pair fancy clothes with old, smelly sneakers.

a long sigh made its way through my lips.

i knocked at the door of the room from which the call had come, breathing in slowly and then out. had i been left with any luck in this world, it would've been yeonjun answering the door. only that it wasn't.

instead of him, i looked up to see brown hair and a pair of just as nice eyes, which met mine and set into place just like that. people said that four seconds into silence, it was bound to become awkward - that meant things should have started being uncomfortable already. i didn't really feel like that, however.

he may be a bit rude, but - just like all the others - he was nice to look at.

on the other hand, i wasn't. or i thought i wasn't. maybe all my life i've judge myself the wrong way and i hadn't known to appreciate my looks. however much it would've fed my pride, that was obviously not the case. maybe this guy - beomgyu - was just nice enough, or at least not rude enough, to point out i was staring like a freak.

"you've been looking at me for a minute already," he started, blowing the candle upon my second guess. as usual, i was the next worst prophet the world had ever had. good thing i was thousands of words too later to be in the bible. i would've been that idiot having received some vision twisted it so badly that it turned into fairytales. Jonas was a good guy and he still got ripped off in Pinocchio.

i nearly choked. "you've been looking back at me for a minute already," i said back, trying to control the tone of my voice. i would've normally snapped, but he was a guest of the hotel and i wanted no bad reviews during my time as substitute manager.

he stiffened, but instead of being annoyed, he simply laughed at me.

"the phone beep at the reception, requesting assistance for this room," i said, straightening my back in an attempt to start looking professional. "it was you calling, right? so, is there anything i could help you with?"

beomgyu nodded his head. "i was looking for you, to be honest."

my eyes widened at once and despite the lack of air in my lungs, i tried to keep my posture and look calm. my heart sank at the tought of already receiving complaints. my career as hotel manager hadn't even properly started - i was still _substitute_ and there was a long way before any ceo was going to deem this talkative and chubby girl fit enough to lead a guest-receiving skyscraper.

even worse, the first person telling me to go home and never set foot in such fancy places was going to be a princely celebrity.

i couldn't read his expression. i could only wait for him to name all the things he'd seen in the few hours he was here that he absolutely hated.

"i'm sorry for being rude earlier," he uttered in a very clear voice, his tone melodious like any good singer's would be. but i still thought i hadn't heard it right, so i stared waiting for stones to be thrown at me. "i was rude earlier," beomgyu added.

my eyebrows were twisted downwards in a frown. "alright..." only a moment later, i realized he really meant it and thought of how to react. "forgive me, but i find no need of you apologizing."

"yeah, there kind of is. the handshake and the turning my back, that was rude. i've my reasons," he continued to explain, making me wonder what kind of a guy he really was. rude and then rude no more, rude and then apologizing for being rude, rude but with reasons to be like that.

i released a long breathe. "i didn't mind, really," i lied. if i'd remembered him for it, i minded one way or another. "it's really nothing, but thank you for being so thoughtful."

beomgyu gave me a smile, one of those smiles that no girls, not even nuns, could ignore. yet, i had to stay professional, no matter how much i would've wanted to return the warm way he was looking at me. so, my only answer remained to be yet another nod. 

maybe he wasn't really bad. maybe he wasn't bad at all. his mind could've been elsewhere and the last thing he had needed back there in the reception was me annoyingly stickin out my head for him to hold and shake. handshakes weren't even a real thing in this country; they were kinda personal, too personal for koreans like us who knew their places.

"if that's all, i should probably go. i'm also done with my shift, so i better head out," i told him, looking down as not to meet his eyes. it'd been a long time since the last time a guy made me feel flustered. "have a nice stay at our hotel."

he nodded and grinned at me yet again. "thank you, i will," beomgyu added before stepping back into his room and closing the door. he gave me the feeling that he might've wanted to say something else, something more, but i brushed it off quickly, turned around and made my way towards the elevator.

i had yet to know what i was going to do with my life until tomorrow when i had to come back to work. i had yet to figure out how i was going to make those hours out there alone until i could return to sangjoon and his headphones with boy band music ringing in his ears, to all the other staff and to this building that had been more of a home than any other place - in recent years, at least - had ever been.


End file.
